starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Speer
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction=Universal News Network (formerly) |job=UNN News presenter/journalist (formerly) Freelance journalist |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Max Speer was an employee of Universal News Network. Biography Speer didn't get on well with fellow UNN employee Michael Liberty, though he considered Liberty to be a potential decent reporter. Liberty was the only one who listened to Speer's complaints about his Guild Wars reports being censored.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 7, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Accessed 2010-12-08. The Guild Wars By 2487, Speer was working for The Evening Report. In November of that year, he reported on the current situation of the Guild Wars. By 2488 he had become an embedded reporter in the Confederate Marine Corps, stationed at Fort Howe, where he got at least one interview out of Lieutenant Colonel Javier Vanderspool, but was denied the opportunity to ask as many questions as he wanted to. He came to work with the Special Tactics and Missions Platoon. The STM platoon prepared for an attack on Kel-Morian Internment Camp-36. Security was tight; Vanderspool had ordered them not to even talk about the upcoming attack with each other. The platoon gathered at "Camp Crash", where they intended to practice the use of the flying Thunderstrike armor. During this period, Sergeant Tychus Findlay noticed a person dressed as a civilian "spying" on the platoon. The large sergeant threw Speer over his shoulder and presented him to Colonel Vanderspool... who became very irate. Speer would frequently suffer verbal abuse from Sergeant Findlay, but had a "thick skin" and wasn't bothered by it. Findlay led the invasion. In his dropship, Speer taunted Findlay as he attempted to collect video and sound recordings. The STM platoon also took part in Battle of Polk's Pride, and Speer recorded the platoon before combat. The battle ended in a resounding Confederate victory. Colonel Vanderspool claimed credit, and as the platoon members lined up to return home, Speer pushed their first squad into taking a picture. They weren't entirely cooperative as Speer shouted them to "look alive" and "please, work with me, here!" Afterward, Speer conversed with the squad a bit, agreeing about the way the brass mistreated them before making his goodbyes.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Lost Transmissions Sometime after the battle, Speer left UNN and went freelance. He began to see and appreciate the nature of the Confederacy's dirty dealings, a case in point being a fire in the city of Geladi on Haji, endangering 3 million colonists. Officially, a faulty reactor was to blame for the inferno. In reality, as Speer discovered, the fire was deliberately lit by the Confederate Armed Forces. Raynor and Findlay, now outlaws, were hiding at an abandoned archeological dig site in the area. As there were too many exit points for the Confederates to cover, the blaze was struck to cut off their escape. Disgusted with the revelations, Speer sent the data to Liberty, hoping that he'd get the story out.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 7, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Accessed 2010-12-08. He hoped that Liberty would take up his "sacred charge" — the truth.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (January 25, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 4 Accessed 2011-01-25. References Category:Terran characters of Heaven's Devils Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran reporters